The ORTRPF Drinking Game
A drinking game based on the quirks of the plots, characters and players in the Original Ranger Teams Roleplay Forum. Take a shot if... General *Nobody has any idea what time it is in-story. *Someone apologizes for not being online in forever. *Someone sums up the most recent plot development for another player who missed it. *There's more OOC talking than actual playing because someone is confused. **Take a second shot if the conversation isn't even about the thread it's in. *Somebody asks for well-wishing on a test/job interview/something else IRL. *Someone suggests a brand-new idea for an RP. **Empty your glass if it actually appears someday. *The plot stalls while a few characters doodle around because only their players are online. *An RP with "Force" in the title is born. *Characters in a game greet each other. Players *Michelle goes to bed. *Joey's post is shorter than five words. *Someone promotes an unrelated forum in the Chatroom. *Nagasha comes up with a subplot or character development. **Take a second shot if Michelle immediately posts about what a good idea it is. *One of Joey's characters hangs out on a rooftop. *Nagasha comments on her character's behavior in the post. *Michelle creates some kind of outcast OC. *Anyone changes their username. Take another shot if the other players keep calling them by the old one. *Michelle's characters suffer more described injuries than anyone else's. *Nagasha's characters act silly without any real reason. *Dark asks permission to make a character. *Joey mentions what video game he's playing. *Either Dark or Joey asks for a Ranger designation they come up with, while there are still plenty of slots left on the team they want. *One of Joey's characters references/compares something to Kamen Rider. *Ofanaatnolrah's post is multiple paragraphs long. *Hex is the first person to post a character for a new game. Specific Games Kaiju Thunder *Yvette acts timid and physically weak. *Joey tunnels. Take a second shot if he's indoors. *Rachel wanders around looking for something to do. Guardian Gems *Erutan or Walter talks about the environment and how much humans are screwing it over. *Mizuki talks about Ralph's past. *Minamata tries to rationalize her cheating to herself. *Vemefire comically misunderstands Earth culture. Sting Squad *David freaks out, and it's connected in some way to his half-Pack heritage. *Regin says something brash. Cosmic Defenders *The concept of fate or destiny is brought up. **Take a second shot if it involves Destiny the character. Warriors of Light *Chikato makes the English Language cry. *James acts emo. **Marina verbally or physically smacks James for acting emo. *Yukiko is clumsy. *Hypnoza comes onto a guy. **Take a second shot if she then offers him to Kurai and the latter is not interested. *James fights unmorphed for no clear reason. **Take two shots if Marina starts shouting at him for it. *Someone faints. **If it's Marina, take two. Demigod Force *Kissing or declarations of love, from anyone, to anyone. **Take a second shot if it's Angel. *Shopping trip! Garden Force *Sophie incorrectly identifies a GF Monster Mash Up *Logan is grumpy. **Take two if he's being grumpy about one of the Rangers. *Bonita is cheerful to the point of it being problematic. *Sssara ssspreadss her sss'sss. *Nagasha vetoes a character for being too human-looking and has to explain the premise again. *Kali is sent to some event by Psychotech and is irritated. *Logan's suit is ruined, he's attacked in his territory, or his Draconic side comes into play. Training School *Yuto lets off a lame joke *One of the Juniors say something In their native language Star Squad *Vemefire tries to stop Verrine from doing something childish and irresponsible, like talk smack at the guards. **He fails, miserably. See Also Alternate version, including outdated shots and usernames, can be found in the original thread here Category:RPG